gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Breaker Mobile
, released in Western markets as Gundam Battle: Gunpla Warfare is a mobile game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Gameplay Like other entries in the Gundam Breaker franchise, players use various pieces of famous units to create their own personal machine to fight with. A Gunpla is comprised of eight pieces - head, torso, arms, legs, backpack, shield, melee weapon and ranged weapon. Some units have certain parts integrated into them and may even come with more than one weapon type to use. Some machines come with special attacks that allow them to perform famous attacks from their source series. Collecting all pieces of a machine allows players to use a unit's coloring, unit glow and decals on their Gunpla as well as unlock the boxes they were originally released in. As well, players can obtain iconic characters to use for their machines. These characters have various combat skills and can change how a unit acts There are four tiers of units. One-star units (signified with a white icon) are usually confined to grunt units. Two-star Units (signified with a green icon) focus on higher end grunt units. Three-star units (signified with a blue icon) are iconic grunt suits and even popular Gundam variants. Four-star units (signified with a purple icon) are high-end units, both Gundam-types and legendary villain machines. There is a fifth tier, five-star units (signified with a gold icon), but these are pieces that are upgraded to this level and currently there are no natural five-star units. In gameplay, players move around the battlefield by dragging their finger across the screen. Double swipes allow for dodging boosts while a double swipe and hold allows for dashing. Players who do not want to fiddle with that can choose to set an auto movement option. Units attack automatically when in close range though there is a button to press to attack with your ranged weapon. On the bottom are three options for special attacks that can either boost a unit's stats, lower an opponent's stats, heal others or even deal punishing damage. The game has numerous modes to play with. Training mode allows players to refresh themselves in the game's controls. Story mode has players taking the role of the Protagonist and his rise to fame. Event mode allows players to obtain special three-star units by winning coins, the number of which can be increased by obtaining special units to increase the number won. Daily missions allow players to obtain special nippers to increase a part's level. Free missions are special simple missions that players can play to get items to use. Synopsis Join Sana Miyama and other members of Gunpla club in the world of Gunpla. Win tournaments and save the Gunpla club from shutting down! Story Prologue The Protagonist is a student at Soukai Academy. By chance he encounters Sana Miyama at the shopping mall, who asks him to be her partner for the "Gunpla Guerrilla Battle" tournament. She practices with him in a Gunpla Battle, which she promptly loses on purpose. Arriving at the Gunpla Shop, they are able to make last minute registrations with Masayoshi Ono, an employee at the Gunpla Shop. Later, the pair wins the tournament, and receives the Gundam Artemis as a prize. The Protagonist gives the Gunpla to Sana as he has no interest. Chapter 1 In the next school year, the Protagonist is deciding on joining a second club. Sana and Touma Aizen, the heads of the Gunpla club demonstrate Gunpla Battle during a school presentation, with the Protagonist as a "volunteer". After the Protagonist's victories, he is invited to join the Gunpla club. However, the Protagonist is seeking a job, and to remedy this, Touma tries to get him work at the Gunpla shop. Masayoshi accepts, on the condition that the Protagonist defeats him and Katsunori Nishi in a Gunpla Battle. Days later, despite the success of the presentation, new recruits to the Gunpla club do not show, due to persisting "rumors" due to a previous incident involving the club. With the regional tournament two weeks away, the Gunpla club practices for the rest of the day. Two weeks later, the day of the regional tournament arrives, and none of the three members have gotten any sleep. During the tournament, the Protagonist runs into Yuri Ichinose and Kenji of the Nippa High Gunpla club. The trio manages to secure the regional tournament victory. Chapter 2 Kenji visits the Gunpla shop and insists on a battle with the Protagonist and Sana. Masayoshi accepts once Kenji promises to battle with a Gunpla bought from the shop, and to spread the word about the Gunpla shop. Ren Kotomori, who was observing the match, leaves after determining their skills to be unworthy of battle. Worrying their bad grades might put the Gunpla club in jeopardy, the Protagonist and Sana ask Touma to go over the Protagonist's home to tutor them. However, due to their regional tournament victory, which is seen as a club contribution, Sana is able to pass four subjects. However, still requiring more contributions, the Gunpla club elects to participate in an upcoming tournament, taking Masayoshi and Katsunori's slots. Chapter 3 After school, the Protagonist encounters Rindo Kuzunoha using the Gunpla Battle simulator. With Sana absent, the Protagonist practices with Touma. Sana arrives after studying, and also practices. During the tournament qualifiers, both the Protagonist and Sana are able to secure spots in the tournament. However, in the finals Sana battles Yuri's Gundam Astray Red Frame Flame and loses, to her disappointment. The Protagonist is then able to defeat Yuri in the finals and becomes the tournament champion. Chapter 4 After some pleading with the teachers from the Gunpla club, Sana is able to pass all her courses. During the weekend, Sana has to watch Touma's younger siblings, and the Protagonist is brought along. During the inter-high school preliminary tournament, Touma arrives late in a terrible condition. Early in the tournament, Sana attempts to use the high-performance Gundam Artemis but is unable to control it and loses with Touma against Yuri. Despite this setback, the club is able to secure more victories. Rindo, who is revealed to be a professional Gunpla Battler, is then invited to play special exhibition matches against any challengers. Yuri volunteers, and is quickly defeated by her Enzian. The Protagonist volunteers next and is given the Gundam Artemis by Sana. With his skills and the high-performance of the Gundam Artemis, the Protagonist is able to defeat Rindo. Touma collapses, and despite Sana's concerns, leaves and declares the club to be his enemies until after the tournament ends. The club is able to secure three of the four slots in the finals. Yuri loses to Touma, and after the Protagonist defeats Sana, he faces Touma in the finals. Touma is determined to win but loses to the Protagonist. Touma is crushed, as his dream of becoming a professional Gunpla Battler was based on following Rindo's path, which was to sweep the national singles. Sana insists that he still has many chances to go pro, as a team. Chapter 5 The success of the Protagonist attracts new members to the Gunpla club. Touma has abruptly transferred schools, after a coach at Gokusode High extended an invitation. The high school, which is affiliated with Gokusode University, offers sponsors to Gunpla Battlers seeking to go professional. When confronted, Touma simply insists he cannot be sentimental, for the sake of his career. It's revealed that Touma's mother has been hospitalized which has caused immense stress for Touma, forcing him to accept the invitation. The pair resolve to defeat Touma in the future. However, with only two members, they are unable to register. Sana attempts to recruit Rindo, who suggests a Gunpla Battle to determine her decision. Despite being defeated by the pair, Rindo claims the club is still lacking, and leaves. Some previous senior members of the Gunpla club return, after being convinced by Rindo, and Touma, before he left. Rindo then officially joins the team as their third member. Finding out that Sana needs club contribution to receive passing grades, Rindo sets up a special "Rindo Cup" tournament as an opportunity. Koshiba, a well-known pro, attempts to romance Rindo. Rindo agrees to become his girlfriend if he is able to defeat the Protagonist and Sana. After his loss, he challenges Rindo to a 1-on-1 battle, which he also loses. Ren makes an appearance, seeking a rematch with Rindo. However, she loses to the Protagonist, and leaves having lost her opportunity for a rematch. Chapter 6 The Gunpla club goes the Soukai High Center training camp to practice for the upcoming inter-high school tournament. Yuri was also invited by Rindo to help the club train. During the inter-high school tournament, the Gunpla club faces off against the Denive Girls Junior College in the semi-finals. Among this team is Ren, but the club is able to defeat their team. Following their victory, they are confronted by Okada, the coach of Gokusode High who had scouted Touma. Gokusode High's team is comprised completely of pros, but the Gunpla club manage to defeat them with ease. However, Okada calls a foul, claiming that Rindo's Gunpla, which has sponsor logos, is in violation of tournament regulations. This results in the team's victory to be forfeited. It is implied that the new regulations, which were discreetly added the day prior, was the work of Okada. This forces Rindo to build a new Gunpla for the finals. The Gunpla club manages to defeat Gokusode High again and wins the tournament. Okada swears revenge during the inter-high school single battles tournament, which will be held the next day. In the single battles tournament, Ren is quickly defeated by Touma. His new Gunpla, a highly customized YG-111 Gundam G-Self known as the [[Code ϕ|Code ϕ'']], has overwhelming maneuverability. During the semi-finals, the Protagonist's opponent has been supplied with a Perfect Grade RX-78-2 Gundam Gunpla by Okada, in an attempt to defeat him before he can reach the finals. However, the Protagonist is able to defeat the Perfect Grade with his skills, although this leaves him exhausted. During the finals, Touma declares his resolve, and puts his all into the match. However, Touma loses, but states he will never lose again, including in the upcoming Winter Cup and All-Japan Championship tournaments. The Protagonist is then declared the national champion. Chapter 7 After the tournament, Rindo arranges for a special training camp arranged by her sponsors. The other schools are also invited to the training camp. Following a few battles in the hotel lobby, the group goes to the private beach, where they encounter the Pickup "Artist" from Decal University. After Rindo and Sana are harassed by him, the Protagonist and Touma challenge him to a Gunpla battle, which they win. Although Rindo talked to security, the Pickup "Artist" reappears the next day, this time trying to flirt with Yuri. He leaves shortly after the others arrive. Their training continues and ends with a beach volleyball match. On the third day, the group is brought to a beach hut, where Ren and the rest of the Denive Girls Junior College club are also present. The group again heads to the beach, with Ren joining them. Ren refuses to join in beach volleyball, and leaves to build sand Z'Goks, followed by Yuri. The schools later enter the weekend build contest, with the rest of the day being dedicated to building Gunpla for the contest. However, the beach hut is all sold out of Gunpla, except for a sole AMX-109 Kapool kit. Sana proceeds to buy it anyway and builds the Sanakapool. She tests it in a battle with the Protagonist, noting that is a bit clunky due to its hasty construction. The group is then mocked by the Pickup "Artist" who claims the Sanakapool stands no chance of winning. On the day of the build contest, the sponsor, which is Decal University, requests a rule change to the contest, making it a mix of building and battling. Komatsu, the captain of the Decal University Gunpla club, battles most of the group, before being defeated by the Protagonist in the semi-finals. Sana also manages to defeat the Pickup "Artist" and the Protagonist faces Sana in the finals, defeating her. Despite this, the beach hut owner awards Sana with the "Judge's Special Prize" in recognition for her efforts with the Sanakapool. Characters Soukai Academy *Protagonist *Touma Aizen *Sana Miyama *Rindo Kuzunoha Nippa High *Yuri Ichinose *Kenji Denive Girls Junior College *Ren Kotomori Gokusode High *Touma Aizen *Okada Decal University *Komatsu *Pickup "Artist" Gunpla Shop *Masayoshi Ono *Katsunori Nishi Other *Yuuki Aizen *Azusa Aizen *Koshiba Mechanic Mobile Weapons Soukai Academy *Gundam Artemis *Dianthus *Enzian *Sanakapool Nippa High *Gundam Astray Red Frame Flame Denive Girls Junior College *B/D Rider Gokusode High *[[Code ϕ|Code ''ϕ]] Gunpla Shop *Ono Custom *Kaiser Buster Media Music #''Puzzle'' by 04 Limited Sazabys.04LS_nagoya. (2019, August 1). 04 Limited Sazabysの新曲「Puzzle」がテーマ曲として起用されている『ガンダムブレイカーモバイル』がスタートしました. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-08-02. Gallery Gundam Breaker Mobile Key Artwork.jpg|Key artwork GUNDAM BATTLE GUNPLA WARFARE - Announcement Gameplay Trailer iOS, Android スマートフォン向けアプリゲーム 『ガンダムブレイカーモバイル』 第2弾PV(キャラクター紹介) GUNDAM BATTLE GUNPLA WARFARE – Official Launching Trailer iOS, Android Trivia *This is the first Western release of a mobile game for the Gundam franchise. References External Links *Official site (Japanese) *Official site (English) *Twitter @GundamBattleGW *Download (iTunes) *Download (Play Store)